A Turning Point
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Horatio is invited to a party by an old friend and reluctantly agrees to go. As soon as he arrives he wants to leave. But after he and Calleigh share a private moment, they realize that something more than friendship is growing. DuCaine fluff
1. The First Step

**Title: A Turning Point  
Chapter 1 - The First Step  
****  
Summary: **Horatio is invited to a party by an old friend and reluctantly agrees to go. As soon as he arrives he wants to leave. But he sees her & he quickly realizes the night ahead is just beginning and the weekend would be better than expected. DuCaine fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the CSI Miami cast. You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N**: Don't worry I am not abandoning 'The Collector's but the muse wanted this and those of you that know me know I never argue with the muse - or else! Lol this one also is a bit out of my usual comfort writing zone as it's my first DuCaine fluff. No real story just romantic fluff and that's it! Wasn't sure how far I could push the romance boundaries for you all so this is mild and hope this is okay. And yes I write long chapters (for the most part!) Enjoy!

* * *

_"It's Friday night Horatio, let me guess you are going to have a date with your ballpoint pen?"_

"Jordan, I have a lot of paperwork to do," Horatio tries to protest as he leans back in his leather desk chair, trying to find an excuse not to go to another one of Jordan's famous pool parties.

_"My parties are legendary Horatio you know that."_

"That is what I am afraid of."

_"Don't worry old man I got light beer for ya," Jordan goads. "Besides as States Attorney you know you won't see any of this in Monday's Herald issue."_

"This is not another attempt at a blind date is it?" Horatio asks with a heavy sigh.

_"I don't send women your way anymore, you don't know what to do with them," Jordan's tone turns serious. "So now that the pressure is off. Come to the house of an old friend, have a couple of beers, one of my amazing steaks and just relax for a few hours. Dress casual and I won't take no for an answer."_

"Jordan..."

_"Listen if you don't want to come alone bring a friend. Bring Delko, he's a great partier."_

"I'll think about it."

_"I could just stall your next case in court Horatio."_

"That's blackmail."

_"You bet your ass it is. See you tonight."_

Horatio hangs up the phone, shaking his head and then turning his gaze out the window. He really didn't want to spend his Friday night indoors doing paperwork but wasn't in the mood to just go to a singles mixer and try to come across as a man on the prowl; he wasn't. _Bring Delko. _He knew bringing Eric would only garner him a lot more female attention and after a trying week wasn't in the mood for petty attempts at mindless small talk. Oh he didn't mind the women that Jordan kept company with, but most of the time they either only wanted to talk about his job or what he liked to do in bed; some just didn't care to talk at all. After awhile both were wearing, especially if he wasn't interested in the woman.

"I'm going to regret this," Horatio lightly mutters to himself as he pushes himself away from his chair and heads out of his office; in search of Eric. He glances at Calleigh's work station and feels his lips automatically starting to curl. He could ask her but wasn't sure what she'd make of it.

He knew that Rick in IAB was always on them about their no dating while working together policy and was stricter than necessary at times. But Horatio knew that his staff had dated each other, various pairings over the years and most had kept it professional and secret and Rick was never the wiser. But he was in charge and was supposed to set the lead, if he actively dated one of his staff what kind of example would it set? But in his mind and heart he had aleady told himself that if Calleigh was interested he would find a way, Rick be damned.

"Hey H what's up?" Ryan looks up from his work station with a wondering glance.

"Eric around?

"Left already, I think he had a date or something. Can I help?"

Horatio looks at Ryan, his mind for a split second taking the younger man with him but tells himself he'd attract just as much unwanted attention as Eric would.

"No that's okay. See you on Monday."

"You sure?"

"Yes Mr. Wolfe I am," Horatio turns and heads for the front office. Not really wanting to go alone he heads towards Calleigh's work station and stops to look around.

"Horatio?" Natalia quickly catches his attention. "Calleigh left I think."

"Is she on call?"

"No I think she has a date," Natalia lightly ponders.

"Ah right okay thanks."

He turns to leave and suddenly feels an odd feeling of melancholy starting to cover him at her conspicuous absence. He knew that someone with Calleigh's looks and intelligence wouldn't be single for long but he always knew how careful she was after John and Jake. He knew that her and Eric had tested the dating waters briefly but wasn't that surprised when it fell apart. He was happy that they remained friends as made it easier for them to work together and sent Rick in the opposite direction. But were they secretly hooking up again? And if so why was he suddenly bothered by that?

Still when Natalia told him she had a date, he found himself a bit jealous. Was it with Eric? What would she be wearing? She always dressed up a bit more when she went out and knew she'd look beautiful in anything. Where would they go? Would she want a second date? His mind races with so many questions that when he finds himself wanting to call her and make her come to work just to get her away from another man, he knows it's time to really take his leave.

He spies Frank in the distance and heads toward him. Frank would be a little less conspicuous than either Ryan or Eric and although newly single he wasn't actively on the prowl either.

"Frank I need..." Horatio starts only to have Frank hold up his hand to stop his speech.

"Not tonight Horatio, it's Friday night and I'm not on call."

"I understand but..."

"And I've got a date and I'm not gonna miss this one."

"Okay I get that but..."

"And whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until Monday," Frank cuts him off once more before a few minutes of silence pass between them.

"Right. Well good luck then," Horatio merely tells him with a slight frown.

"Glad we cleared this up," Frank retorts as he turns and leaves, Horatio just shaking his head as he puts on his sunglasses and heads outside into the late afternoon sun. By the time he reaches home, he's tired and the last thing he wants is to even think about going out again.

But he knows if he stays home, his mind will just go crazy wondering what Calleigh is doing on her date, so tells himself that it is Friday night and he hasn't been to Jordan's in a long time and it would only be for a few hours. So after finally convincing himself this is the distraction he needs, he slowly starts to remove his dress clothes and then reach for something a bit more appropriate, dark jeans and a white short sleeve shirt.

Telling himself he'll just pick up a case of beer since Jordan always supplied everything else, he grabs his leather jacket for later and heads out the door, thinking tonight will be just another chance to have a few beers, a great steak, some mildly mind numbing conversation and an early night.

XXXXXXXX

_'Hey Calleigh, its Jordan. Having a few people over tonight, I hope you can make it. Just bring that amazing smile and see how the night progresses.'_

When she first got the message at lunch, she had told herself that Jordan's party's were usually just a more expensive meat market, she was about to back out. But she hadn't seen him in ages and knew if anything got out of hand, she could always turn to him; he was almost like a brother to her, a neutral platonic friend over the years.

Jordan was also friends with the team and unlike Horatio, who failed to ask who else would be there, that was the first question Calleigh was able to pry from her long time friend.

_'Thought I'd ask a few from the team. Eric is always up for a party, so is Nat and who knows maybe I'll even be able to blackmail H into coming.'_

When she had picked up the phone to call Jordan and cancel she had told herself that she had had a long week and would politely refuse. But there was something about the chance to see Horatio in such a casual setting, letting go of his guarded working persona for a few hours and just relaxing that actually made her heart beat a bit faster and cemented in her mind her affirmative answer.

_'Great see you then.'_

She had finished her last case task a bit early and went in search of Horatio, already hearing that Eric had a date and wouldn't be bringing her to Jordan's. She just wanted to see if Horatio had actually decided to go, if Jordan was able to blackmail her handsome superior into attending and what he would be bringing. It was an excuse but the only one she could think of. But as she stopped by his office he was on the phone, involved in a very heated discussion and so decided not to push her luck; his angry tone hinting he'd proably stay away.

By the time she got home, she had convinced herself that Horatio would not be showing up and she'd be spending the night fending off some drunken friend of Jordan's and then come back with some good gossip fodder for Natalia for Monday.

She picks a fitted sundress, deciding to put her hair up for the night; always liking when she goes out because she gets to wear clothes she knows she can't to work. After a spritz of fruity perfume, she heads for the door, telling herself she'd stop at a nearby deli and pick up something delectable to share.

She nears Jordan's large beach mansion and stops her car, her heart starting to beat a bit faster. Not expecting too much from the night ahead she takes the tray and heads for the front door, the air around now filled with happy chatter, lively music and warm laughter.

She hears splashing coming from the pool in the back; Jordan's parties always revolved around his pool. She opted not to swim tonight, another excuse to duck out early if things didn't go as she wanted; which she is assuming they won't.

"Calleigh!" Jordan exclaims with a broad smile as he heads toward her with open arms. To the everyday eye, Jordan Duncan looks like your everyday surfer, blond hair, perennial tan, laid back style and easy going charm. But when in the court representing the DA's office, he was all business and looked more like Michael Douglas from Wall Street than a beach bum.

He gives her a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek and takes the bottle from her fingers. "Well that's two from the team; what are my chances Delko will show up and we'll get an even three?" Jordan inquires as he leads her into his kitchen.

"Eric has a date and you know the club scene on Friday nights. So Natalia showed up after all?"

"No, Horatio actually ventured out," Jordan informs her as he opens her bottle of win. "At least tell me you want a glass of wine?"

"What is Horatio drinking?"

"Beer," he nods to a case of imports on the counter. "Expensive stuff also. I'll have to blackmail him more often. To be honest I'm surprised he showed up."

"Me too," Calleigh states softly.

"Speaking of showing up, guess who else is here, asking about you? David Parks."

"Jordan," she tries to protest.

"Don't worry I said you weren't looking, but just be warned. He said he'd be on his best behavior, but let me know if he gets out of hand. We both know he has the attentions span of a gnat and holds his alcohol like a damn sieve."

"I will," she agrees as she takes the glass of wine he's offering. She looks past Jordan and sees Horatio outside, leaning on the railing to the deck, a beer in his hand, sunglasses on and looking more handsome than normal. With his white shirt unbuttoned a few buttons, dark jeans, warm smile and red hair slightly mussed from the light breeze, she finally had to remind herself not to stare and look away; why the sudden butterflies in her stomach? She sees him everyday. But not like thisnot soso humanso reachable.

"Calleigh?" Jordan's voice calls to her.

She would have to be blind to admit there wasn't a physical attraction to him, but it was more; something about him, his confidence, how he carried himself and yet how he carefully guarded his tormented soul, pulled her in more and more. The chemical attraction was undeniable.

"What?"

"Why don't you go and rescue your fearless leader," Jordan nudges. "Those two out there have been trying, in vain I might add, to get him to engage them for the past half hour. He's not biting. I'm sure he'll tell you why," he finishes with a chuckle.

"Oh Jordan how old are they?" Calleigh just shakes her head.

"Ask David. And before you ask why he's here, he got wind of this from those two, before I could refuse him," Jordan smirks.

"Well it'll give me an excuse to get away from David," she tosses casually, her stomach already doing summersaults as she heads outside toward Horatio. But just as she does, David stands in front and blocks her path.

"Calleigh!" He exclaims as he wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek, his lips dangerously close to her mouth; at least that's the view Horatio gets when he looks up.

From the moment he arrived, Horatio had told himself it was a mistake and to just turn around and leave, but before he could, Jordan had spotted him too fast and he was trapped. He had gratefully accepted the beer from Horatio, offered him one and then sent him to mingle the promise to join him as soon as possible. That was half our ago and during that time he was trapped between two women who had nothing much of substance to say to him or others; their obvious good looks, probably the cincher for his sometimes shallow minded friend.

He looks at his watch and offers a sigh after he takes a swig of his beer. He offers them another nod as they once again try in vain to engage him in talk about the latest Hollywood gossip, a topic he loathes more than anything and tries to be polite. But as he's done for the past half hour, he tries to turn away only to have one of his arms looped by one of the desperate woman, holding him in place as her friend tries to amuse him.

_I miss Calleigh, _his mind automatically offers and he finds himself actually stopping to think about that. She's probably having fun with her date right now. I wonder where they went. And as if on cue, destiny finally takes hold and her name is bellowed by another man; prompting him to look up and watch as his beloved blond is smothered by another man. He of course can't see that their lips aren't locked and instantly feels his heart sink; his stomach tight, and his mind praying he won't have to witness that all night long.

"Ladies if you'll excuse me," Horatio finally pulls away, glancing at Calleigh once more but heading for the back gate, wanting to just slip away without having to give Jordan another lame excuse for leaving as he did the last one he attended. But just as he's about to garner his freedom, soft fingers touch the lower part of his arm and he stops.

"Miss I'm sorry I'm really not..." he starts as he turns around and then stops; coming face to face with his smiling partner.

"Not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Calleigh interjects with a bright smile.

"Actually I was," he tells her pointedly as he slowly removes his sunglasses and offers her a timid smile; his face flushing at the sight of her. Whatever she wore always accented her amazing body, but this dress exposed just enough skin to force his brain into a carnal state of romantic hunger. _Down boy, _his brain warns; his body wanting to harden as she takes a step closer, allowing him to take in more of her tempting scent.

"Was it the company or something else?"

"To be honest I don't really care which Twilight star is related to which author in Hollywood," he huffs and her eyes sparkle as she gives him a small laugh. "But I don't want to keep you from your date."

"Oh you're not," she tells him in truth.

"Right, well...goodnight," he says again as he turns to leave once more.

"So you are just going to leave me here alone to fend for myself?" She counters, forcing him to turn back with a look of wonder.

"Well I'm not really into threesome's so..."

"Well that's good because I was about ready to send those two into the pool to cool down," she retorts and his face instantly beams. "How about twosomes?"

"And your date?"

"You know you really are clueless when it comes to women," Calleigh chuckles at his frown. She leans in closer, pressing her warm cheek on his, her lips teasing the sensitive part of his ear lobe. "I came here alone."

"Now that surprises me," Horatio states when she pulls back. "But at the same time I'm glad."

"And why is that?"

"I'm here alone also."

"Well now since we are both alone and you know Jordan can cook a wicked steak, why don't we stay and take advantage of his generous hospitality, at least until dinner is over."

"I could be persuaded to agree to that," he offers his arm, which she takes. But he hesitates before leading her back to the crowd, forcing her to call him on his tardiness.

"Unless you don't want to?"

"Actually I just wanted to say how amazing you look tonight. Just in case I forget later."

"Later?" She arches a curious brow.

But he doesn't answer, only keeps her guessing by offering a slight tilt of his head before he puts his sunglasses back on and they finally walk back to the main party area; around the pool but out of the splash zone.

"Ah your two Lady friends look disappointed that you are no longer alone. You know you looked like you were having quite the moment earlier. Shall I let you continue it?"

"I could order you to stay," he lightly teases and she rewards him with a small bout of musical laughter.

"Trust me, I need you to return the favor to me."

"Ah yes the man I saw you kiss earlier," he confesses in haste, a hint of jealous disdain in his usually controlled tone. "David Parks right?"

"It was on the cheek and it was nothing," she tries to quickly dispel. "But still, he doesn't ever seem to get the message," she huffs as they watch David walking toward them. "Such as now."

"Hey Calleigh, where'd you get to."

"Right here."

"Horatio right?" David asks with a slight frown. "Aren't you her boss?"

"And if I am?"

"Come on Calleigh, you don't want to be _stuck_ talking shop all night long do you?" David tugs her from Horatio's grasp, looking at Horatio with a hint of disdain. "I mean you see him every day; what's so exciting about that," he tries to whisk her away to another area by the pool. She looks back at Horatio just as her arm detaches from David. But knowing that they also like and respect Jordan, and it wasn't the place for a high school showdown, she has to keep her response in check.

Horatio sees the distress on Calleigh's face but much like her knows he has to ensure he doesn't do anything stupid so merely walks up to them and puts his hand protectively on Calleigh's back.

"David, if you feel the need to have a _real _conversation, you'll know where to find us," Horatio tries to downplay the smugness in his tone as he doesn't allow David to answer and quickly whisks Calleigh away to another part of the back yard.

"Very smooth Horatio," Calleigh praises as they end up on the opposite side, leaning against the other railing that overlooks the beach.

"He won't be alone for long," Horatio nods to the two semi-bimbo's who head in David's direction.

"Ah yes Thelma and Louise," Calleigh teases. "They'll be right up his alley. David was never big on conversation. He just likes to make out. I'm sure that's what he wanted from me too."

"Well you know if you wanted to..." he starts only to have her fingers gently brush his warm bare skin.

"Wasn't in the mood for making out with _him,_" she quickly assures him. "To be honest I am kinda surprised to see you at one of Jordan's parties. You missed the last two."

"I had only paperwork to do and that could wait until tomorrow, besides, I think I'd take one of Jordan's steaks over one of mine any day."

"Didn't know you liked to cook."

"Like?" Horatio counters and Calleigh laughs. "Well we can't all be blessed with your southern culinary skills Ms. Duquesne."

"Hmm so is that why Alexx is always bringing in those large paper bags? Is Lieutenant Caine mooching food off our very generous ME?"

"I don't mooch," Horatio insists with a slight smirk as he takes another swig of his beer; offering her a sideways smile and then looks away.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here," Horatio admits. "Otherwise I might have been Thelma and Louise's next victim."

"Then I'm glad I'm here too," she replies with a warm gaze, her eyes starting to drown in the crystal blue pools before her; the open windows into his soul. "So you seemed to dodge the cooking topic pretty easily, didn't think I was just going to let that go did you?"

"I confess to nothing."

"I'm sure I could get the truth from you," she playfully goads, her brain warning to her eat something to counter the affects of only the glass of wine she has dancing around in her system.

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Horatio counters with arched brows. "And if I win?"

"You winning means you having nothing to eat Horatio. Sorry your death wouldn't be any fun."

"Was actually hoping I could mooch off someone else," he smiles.

"I think Ryan's a pretty good cook," Calleigh teases and he merely shakes his head and takes another swig of his beer.

He eyes Jordan heading for the barbeque and looks at her with a knowing glance. "Medium rare right?"

"You remembered? I think we swapped steak likenesses about a year ago."

"Why would I forget?" He retorts as he puts down his beer and heads toward Jordan, picking up two plates along the way.

Calleigh leans on one arm and watches as Horatio places their order and then makes small talk with the host, laughing lightly at some witty comment Jordan offers. She watches his body flex as he leans over to fix something and feels her cheeks flush. _Calleigh you've seen Horatio in casual clothes before, _she reminds herself. But unlike Jordan, who knew he was attractive and played off what others fed his ego, Horatio's sexiness stemmed from the fact that he didn't even seem to know how much charm he actually had; certainly wasn't one to flaunt his charisma, and seeming so unattainable made her want him that much more.

"You two are looking pretty cozy over there," Jordan goads Horatio in a low tone.

"We are friends Jordan," Horatio calmly reminds him, not wanting his love life, or certainly lack there of to be the hot topic for gossip around the DA's water cooler.

"You know Jackie."

"The assistant DA. I do. What about her?"

"Her and I are _friends _too," Jordan winks. "Medium rare right?"

Horatio offers a nod and then looks back at Calleigh who naturally seems to have attracted the attention of yet another suitor. But before he can allow another male urge to take over, Jordan's request breaks him from his thoughts.

"Hey H, inside are the prawns, can you bring them out?"

"Sure," he agrees as he sets down the plates and then heads inside. Just as he reaches the fridge, his fingers resting on the door handle, a soft pair of hands covers his eyes and an obvious female frame presses up against him from behind.

"Hello handsome," the voice purrs in his ear and his mind races. Not Calleigh's perfume because her scent, although tempting, isn't as bold as this one.

"Annette," he states with some hesitation and the fingers pull back; allowing him to twist himself around to face her.

"Fancy seeing you at one of these little soires," she extends her hand for him to take, always expecting me to kiss the top of it. Horatio, however, not in the mood to play her games, merely gives it a firm shake and then turns around.

"Are you here alone?"

"As a matter of fact I'm not," he answers in truth as he retrieves the large plate of raw, stuffed prawns and turns around once more. "If you'll excuse me."

"Leaving so soon? We have a lot to catch up on."

"We do?" Horatio inquires. "Goodnight Annette," he hears her say as he heads back outside, Calleigh now by the food table, plate in hand and filling some things up. He gives himself a small curse that he was too long and she was doing what he had wanted to; surprise her by filling her plate. He gives the platter to Jordan and then joins her at her side.

"I didn't want to disturb the happy reunion," she mentions softly without looking up.

"I'm sorry you didn't," he lightly grimaces when she looks up. Her eyes quickly dart past him, seeing Annette watching with narrowed eyes and leans in closer, her fingers extending to his face and lowering his ear to him.

"Next time," she whispers as she brushes the tender part of his skin with her lips and then pulls back, Annette's face thankfully gone.

"You know I will expect that," he teases as they take a few more items and then head back to Jordan, gather their steaks and head to a private alcove, once again away from the splashing.

"Kinda surprised, with all the heat today that you didn't bring your bathing suit," Horatio mentions as two more people dive into the pool, offering a modest splash to those standing on the edge.

"Could say the same about you," Calleigh counters as they continue with their meal. "Didn't want to show off for all the ladies here? You know they always out number the men two to one."

"Not interested," Horatio tells her in truth as they continue. For the next half hour, both enjoy their meals, talking about Jordan, his possible new love interest and how they both met him and worked with him on different cases over the years. Finally, when the sun was threatening to set Horatio looks over at Calleigh and offers a shy smile.

"What?" She's quick to ask.

"You know there is a small put in a few yards up the beach, a brief walk. And if you'd be interested I would love to show you."

"I would love that also."

Horatio takes their plates and heads to Jordan, thanks him for the meal and says he's going to go for a walk with Calleigh on the beach.

"As _friend's _right?" Jordan teases as he slaps Horatio on the back. "Keep in touch man and thanks for coming," he says, knowing that the night for his friends, well at the party, is now over. Calleigh comes up just as Horatio is finished, thanks Jordan by offering him a warm hug and then finally both take their leave, heading for the beach and leaving a wave of disappointed suitors in their wake.

"I think Annette was going to kill me," Calleigh lightly remarks as they head for the beech, Calleigh's sandals in her fingers, not wanting to get sand in them.

"Can't imagine why, I'm not the least bit interested in her," Horatio admits as he looks out toward the sunset, the golden glow bathing them both in warmth and rich colors as it starts to fade below the horizon. Horatio notices Calleigh's skin offer a slight shiver and curses himself for leaving his jacket in the Hummer. Daring to take a bold move, his arm extends around her shoulders, gently pulling her frame closer into his, hopefully adding at least a bit of reprieve from the cool ocean air.

"Hope that's okay," he mentions with a hint of wonder in his voice as his fingers lightly tease her bare shoulders.

"It's great," she smiles and puts him at ease. "I brought a sweater but left in the car. To be honest I wasn't sure I'd have stayed even this long if you weren't here."

"I almost turned around just before I entered but Jordan caught me and I was trapped."

"Poor Horatio, trapped," she teases as her arm finally dares to snake around his waist, holding on and feeling her body warm further. "Don't like to be trapped?"

"Well I don't mind being trapped, just depends on who I am caught by. Jordan isn't my type," Horatio smirks.

"Thelma and Louise?"

"Certainly not," Horatio affirms and her lips curl into a wide grin. "How about you? Ever feel like being trapped again?" He queries as they near a quiet alcove of smooth rocks. He climbs up onto one of them and extends his hand for her to grasp, which she does willingly, pulling her up into his grasp and holding on tight, his arms holding her captive and his hands resting on the small of her back.

She looks into his eyes and feels passionate desire starting to flood her very being. Her fingers slowly snake behind his head, gently grasping amber locks and directing his lips to hers. "Only by you," she whispers before he lowers his head further and starts to hungrily devour her mouth, feasting on plump lips and fragrant flesh. His tongue starts to slowly tease hers, his body already well on it's way to betraying his desire for her. Her mouth elicits a soft moan of pleasure as her fingers give his hair a brief tug, forcing the nerve endings to dance with desire and his grasp on her to tighten further.

But not wanting to force himself on her, he regrettably pulls back, leaving them both a little breathless.

"Horatio," she whispers, with a flushed face and racing heart. "I'll never betray you."

"And I'll never hurt you," he promises with a warm tone, his eyes locked with hers, his hands now tenderly stroking her back. "Come with me."

Calleigh gives him a nod as they continue on their previous journey. Horatio leads them to a place that seems a bit more comfortable and eases himself down, pulling her onto his lap, his arms protectively encircling her once again. He rests his head on the side of her arm, her fingers tenderly stroking the side of his face.

Calleigh glances back and then down at Horatio with a slight frown.

"I know the way back and if we get wet I'll just carry you the rest of the way," he assures her as she simply smiles as she leans in closer.

"I won't melt away if I get wet Horatio," she smiles in reply, her lips now inches from his; the heat between them building by each passing second. "Will you?"

Without thinking about tomorrow or the repercussions at work, his fingers gently cup her face and guide her tempting mouth back to his; hungry for seconds. Her arms wrap around his neck, her body twisting into his as their mouths collide once more; her lips feasting on his skin and letting his husky scent tempt her already hungry brain.

"I'm ready for the next step," Horatio whispers to her, his expression telling her he wasn't just playing with her mind or heart, his eyes begging for the same confession from her in return.

"So am I," she assures him as she lowers her lips once more, the sound of the waves crashing below them now drowned out by the beating of their hearts; finally together as one.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chappy to go! So was it fluffy enough? More steamy next time? Less? Would you even like another fluffy one shot? Thanks for reading and hope you'll leave me a note before you go and let me know! Thanks in advance!


	2. A New Understanding

**Title: A Turning Point  
****Chapter 2 - A New Understanding**

**A/N**: Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter so happy that you liked my first fluffy ducaine piece! Since most of you wanted me to continue with this story a bit more and here it is. Again all fluff and will be a strong T and hope you like it.

Okay so am reposting b/c this site didn't post it and then it said the chapter wasn't found. Sorry if you get this a few times!

* * *

Horatio finally broke away from Calleigh's flushed mouth and cast his gaze to the space below that was now covered with water, the depth indeterminate thanks to the lack of sunlight to show what was beneath.

"Shall we finish this someplace without the fear of drowning?" Horatio lightly quips as his fingers rest upon her sun kissed cheek.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asks in wonder; not wanting to rush into anything and scare him away.

Horatio studies the concern in her eyes and slightly frowns, his fingers gently snaking behind her neck and bringing her forehead to his lips and planting a warm kiss on her soft skin; the smell of the ocean and her perfume feeding his senses further. But after hearing the uncertainty in her voice, he wonders now if he spoke in haste and possibly the heat of the moment prompted her to confess the same in return.

"If you're not ready then I'll respect that," he tells her in truth.

This time it's her fingers that rest on his flushed cheek as she studies his face. "I am ready but..."

"But it's time we called it a night," he finishes with a heavy sigh. "Can I at least walk you back to your car?"

"Horatio I was going to ask if you wanted to come back to my place for coffee? I do live close to here remember? And with the sports traffic just getting out and you on the other side of the city practically you'll be stuck in traffic for hours," she nervously rambles, drawing a soft smirk to his lips.

"I would love a warm nightcap," he replies.

He looks back down at the lapping water and frowns as he looks back up. "I won't melt will I?" He quips before he places both hands on the rocks and tries a careful descent. However, not realizing that the rocks, that are now covered with water, as soon as his foot steps onto the top of one, the slippery surface sends Horatio into the water, landing on his knees, soaking his jeans, wetting his shirt and opening up a small slice on his arm.

"Horatio!" Calleigh exclaims with a horrified gasp as he raises his arm and she spies the small trickle of fresh blood running down his coppery toned skin. Thinking she'll be okay because she's not wearing shoes, she hurries after him.

"Carefu..." he tries to warn her, but in her haste to get to his side and see if he was okay, she gets her toes stuck in some deep sand and stumbles toward him, his strong hands catching her only partially, as she lands on her side, soaking one half but not the other.

"Damn it," she lightly curses as she feels an instant throbbing in the knee that was slightly twisted.

Horatio quickly gathers her into his arms, forgoing his own pain and hanging on as the waves lap against their wet lets. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," she scoffs at herself as she looks up at him with a frown. "Are you?" She inquires as she gently raises his arm, watching a few droplets fall back into the darkened water below.

"I'll live. Let's get back to shore," he instructs as he takes her hand, allowing her to go ahead first, holding on tightly as he doesn't want her to fall back into the water. Despite the fact that the sun has set, the light from the surrounding houses, bathes her in a warmish glow. His eyes start to hungrily study how the damp fabric now clings to the right side of her lush frame, accenting the curve of her hip and the roundness of her breast.

Calleigh glances back, noticing the primal look on Horatio's face and feels her own core starting to warm. They reach shore and this time it's her turn to steal a glance at his wet frame. The white short sleeved dress shirt was now lightly pasted to his chest, outlining a firm physique and obviously well kept form; something his suits kept hidden very well. She feels her cheeks flush as he slightly flexes, his stomach tightening and quickly looks away, not wanting her own desires to come to the fore so soon.

"Well I guess our evening plans have been decided for us," Horatio mentions with a rather glum tone; opting to give her a way out before she has to make up some excuse to get home and change.

"You'll be stuck in those wet clothes for a few hours with this traffic," she warns as they head up the beach a ways further, hands still clutched together. But suddenly she stops walking, prompting Horatio to look at her in wonder. "You could still come for that coffee and while you're waiting I could dry your clothes. My dad has a spare robe you could wear if you'd like."

Horatio looks at her slightly shivering frame, his brain telling him to let her just go and rest but his heart winning out by telling him to just go for it; take it slow and this is the first step toward something amazing.

"Hard to turn down an offer like that," he nods in agreement.

"Now I'm really sorry I left my sweater behind," Calleigh laments as they reach the property limits to Jordan's beach house.

"I'd offer my arm but I'm afraid I'd only to more harm than good," he frowns at the stinging cut.

"You are letting me look at that arm when we get home," she tosses casually. But something inside him stirs with comfort when she uses the word _home_ so naturally when referring to him.

"Am I?" Horatio playfully retorts as he gives her hand a slight tug, forcing her body back up against his, his hand wrapping around her and keeping her trapped against his wet frame, lightly dampening the other side of her sundress.

"You'll pay for that," Calleigh retorts with a flirty glance as she offers a quick peck on his cheek.

"Will I?" He flirts in return.

But just as she pulls away and before she can say another word, both of them look up to see Annette watching with a slightly narrowed glance.

"Evening," Horatio nods.

"Water's great," Calleigh lightly goads as they casually walk past her. For a spilt second, Horatio worries that Annette's gossip making ways will find their way to Rick Stetler's office come Monday morning, but in his defense it was only a kiss on the cheek and thankfully she didn't witness more. Or did she?

"Thought her glare was going to cut you in half," Calleigh mentions as Horatio directs them toward the waiting Hummer.

"She can look all she wants, I'm not looking back," Horatio tells her in truth as they Reach the Hummer. He glances toward her car and then back to Calleigh's expectant face. "Yours is blocked. Besides I'd rather sit wet in mine than yours," he tells her as he pulls the keys. "I know the way home."

This time it's Calleigh's mind to delight in the way he tossed out the word _home _so naturally; as if it was another evening out at an old friends as a couple or on an official date and then returning home for an evening of passionate lovemaking before they fell asleep in each other's arms. In fact it's not until Calleigh hears the doors opening that her mind finally breaks away from the domestic fantasy her brain was conjuring.

They both get into the Hummer and Horatio turns up the heat; about to pull away when his phone buzzes to life. He pulls it out and merely shakes his head at the message.

_'Have a nice swim with your friend?' JD_

"From Annette?" Calleigh asks with some caution.

"From Jordan," he answers as he slowly pulls the Hummer from the crowded parking lot of their friends home and heads onto the quiet suburban street heading for her place, his heart starting to beat a bit faster. He knows the scent of her coupled with the fresh air and alcohol are teasing his brain, forcing him to ponder things that might be a bit soon in their newly forming relationship.

_Too soon to stay the night...too soon to undress in her home and not expect more?__ Will more even happen?_

Calleigh gently takes his arm in hers and wipes away some fresh blood from when he bumped it against the middle bulkhead.

"I promise I won't bleed out," Horatio offers kindly when she allows him his arm back to focus on the road. They reach her home and both head inside, Horatio hovering in the doorway with an elevated heart rate and an expectant feeling starting to build. He continues to gaze at her, the damp sundress still clinging to her in all the right places and feels his body act on the only thing his brain will allow.

"I can..." is all she manages before he pulls her into his grasp and hungrily starts to devour her lips, tasting them at first and then savoring the plump flesh and tender skin surrounding them. His actions elicit a soft moan as her body presses further into his grasp. But it's not until his own mouth offers a soft wince when she mistakenly presses into his cut arm, that she pulls back and looks at him with a flushed frown.

"I need to fix that."

"It can wait," he whispers as he tries to move in once again.

"No it can't."

"Calleigh..." Horatio tries on a soft protest only to have her take him by the hand and lead him toward a small bathroom on the main floor.

"Strip."

"What?"

"I meant your shirt, has blood on it and it needs to be washed and if you remove it I can..." she stammers nervously as she looks away.

"I can do this at home," he tries to protest.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," she turns back to him in haste.

"I don't mind."

"You...what?" She asks and his offers a soft chuckle as his fingers make a move to the small pearly buttons on his dress shirt. Her fingers quickly rest on his, stopping his actions.

"I can see how important it is to you and in all honesty, I don't mind," Horatio repeats, his body wanting to harden the longer hers remains attached and heat is permitted to grow between them.

"Okay," she whispers as she pulls her hands back, her heart now beating profusely in her chest. She had seen him before without his shirt, but it was a work setting and there were others around and he was forced to change after evidence transferred to his dress shirt and it was ruined. But this was different; this was intimate.

She watches as his fingers undo each button at a time, her eyes fix themselves on golden skin as it's slowly revealed, her core heating further, almost enflamed when they reach the bottom button and the shirt shifts open; his chest exposed for her gazing pleasure. She feels his eyes watching her and looks up; his soft smile confirming her mental suspicions.

"You're turn," he teases with a serious tone and she feels her cheeks heat instantly.

"I um..."

"Calleigh I was teasing. Now what would you like me to do?"

"Okay, sit and don't move," she instructs, prompting Horatio to slowly ease his damp frame down onto the covered toilet and look up at her with a slight frown.

"I meant please?" She teases as she reaches for a nearby first aide box.

Horatio's blue eyes start to inspect the surrounding's finally resting his eyes on a metal bar that extends from behind the toilet backing behind the shower curtain.

"For my dad when he visits. Sometimes he needs help with certain things that I for obvious reasons can't do," she replies with a soft tone as she directs his arm to rest on the counter, bent up so she can fix the cut. "What on earth did you do to yourself?" She asks with a motherly scold, prompting a slight smirk from his lips.

"I said it was..." his lips wince from the cool disinfectant that is now dancing with the jagged cut.

"Sorry," she tries to soothe as she blows on the freshly cleaned surface. "It'll probably sting a little bit more when you take a shower."

"Pardon?" Horatio asks in shock, looking up just as she looks away. But when she turns back, his blue eyes quickly lock with hers and keep her emerald gaze captive with his. "No really, it's okay, I'll just..."

"Horatio you smell like the ocean and normally that would be a good thing but we were close to shore and..."

"Calleigh..." he tries to protest once more only to be sent into utter shocked silence by her next actions. He can only watch helplessly as she pulls open the side drawer, grabs something and then stands back to admire her handiwork.

"What?" Horatio asks in shock, lightly tugging on the wrist that is now cuffed to the pole that leads into the shower. He looks up with a flushed face and racing heart; the knowledge that she could nearly have her way, driving him to sexual frenzy. "But..." he starts only to have her lean in and silence him with a warm but firm kiss.

"Mmm do you know how tempting you are right now?" Calleigh whispers as she kisses him once more. "Told you if you resisted I would make you pay."

"Literally I see."

"You don't really seem to be complaining," she teases.

"Why would I? You keep handcuffs in the bathroom?" He asks with an amused expression.

"Don't you?"

"Maybe I should," he retorts with a slight smirk.

"Now the robe is on the door and a fresh towel..."

"I can't dry myself like this," he insists. "Unless..."

"Nice try, when you are done I can..." she pauses before she looks at him with a blank expression. "Right I am not going to be here."

"I'll um...manage," he just shakes his head as he stands up, still clad only in his dark jeans and dress shoes; all of which are still damp. His free arm quickly reaches out and grasps her once again, pulling her against his smooth and firm chest, her hand resting upon his rapidly beating heart. Her fingers cup his cheek and guide his mouth back to hers, her left hand resting on his warm back, holding him close.

"Next time it's my turn," he whispers before his lips lightly nip on the tender skin surrounding her ear lobe, forcing her body to arch again into his grasp; silent pleadings for him to continue. She feels her own body starting to tingle in certain areas and knows she has to take her leave before she finds something else to restrain the other wrist with and just attack him.

"I'll leave the key," she whispers before she tastes his mouth once more and then regrettably pulls back.

With a growing smile and a rapidly hardening body he watches her produce the key, place it on top of the towel within his reach and then head outside, closing the door behind him, finally allowing him his privacy. Calleigh leans against the wall, lightly fanning herself and closing her eyes for a few minutes, willing the pounding in her chest to subside. She hears the handcuff rattling against the metal bar and once again her brain flashes naughty images that she'll shelve for a time more established between them. In truth she wanted nothing more than to cuff him in the shower and offer to give him a full rub down; another fantasy that would have to wait. She hears him place the handcuffs on the counter and his jeans unzip and tells herself to quickly leave before she does something they might regret right now.

She reaches her upstairs bathroom; a full ensuite off her master bedroom, locks the door and lets out a heavy sigh. "This is going to be tougher than I thought," she moans as she quickly sheds the damp sundress and hurries for the bathroom, wanting to be done the same time as him.

Horatio turns on the hot water, his body already on its way to betraying his desire for her; his mind flashing images of Alexx's lair, death always a very sobering way of easing a growing hard-on. The longer he dwells on the fact that she could have had her way; he of course a willing participant, enflames him further, forcing his mind to concentrate harder on sobering images. He pushes himself under the hot water, his lips slightly wincing as the heat mixes with the fresh cut but pushes through, telling himself that Calleigh will tend to it later.

_'Who keeps handcuffs in the bathroom...don't you...maybe I should...' _

He briefly closes his eyes, allowing his mind to wander to a fantasy of him turning the tables, using the cuffs on her and having her perfect body all to himself; do enjoy as he so desired. More than tempted to just quickly dry, wrap a towel around himself and head upstairs and surprise her, he commands himself to do it properly and not to violate her trust; that was the most important thing. He always preached it and knew he had to, above anyone, live by it.

Horatio quickly finishes his shower, reaches for the towel, his eyes resting on the silver handcuffs and feeling his stomach tighten once again; his mind picturing himself helpless at her mercy once again, something that would turn him on more than having it the other way around. One of the things he loved about her was her strength and fire; and the fact that she could stand before him face to face and if needed put him in his place when warranted. That kind of sexual prowess was more than intoxicating; it was making him hungry for her. He would often fantasize about her just cuffing him and forcing herself on him. Would she ever feel free enough to do that; fulfilling a silent wish of his? Could he without overstepping his bounds?

He gives the tatted robe a small chuckle but figures its better than walking around in only a towel at this stage and so wraps it up, gathers the damp clothing and heads out of the bathroom. He hears the water going upstairs and heads into the kitchen to start the coffee; dumping the clothing on the tiled floor until she tells him what to do with it.

Calleigh finishes her shower, quickly dries and changes into something casual and then opens the door to her bedroom; her senses instantly assaulted with the deep aroma of freshly brewed coffee. An automatic smile graces her face, ear to ear as she heads down the stair, her damp clothing in hand, hair still up in a messy bun. She reaches the kitchen and looks around.

"Horatio?" She lightly calls, not wanting to disturb him if he wasnt presentable. She hears him call to her from the back part of the house and immediately goes in search; stopping as she sees damp red strands peeking out from behind the door to her laundry area. She steps into the room and places her hands on his shoulders, standing behind and allowing his freshly cleaned scent to tempt her further.

"I could have done that," she tells him, as her lips press against his ear, her brain hungrily taking in the aroma of him as her core enflames.

"I am pretty domestic you know," he smirks as he takes her items and places them into the dryer with his, setting the cycle to warm and gentle and the twisting around in her grasp. He smiles down at her casual appearance; white t-shirt and black lounging pants, her perfect skin displaying a warm pinkish glow, teasing his body and daring it to reveal his desire to her once again.

"And what other things are you good at around the house?" She asks innocently as his arms encircle her and hold her close against him.

"You might be surprised," he whispers as he lowers his mouth to hers.

"I might not," she counters as her fingers start to clutch damp amber strands, giving them a slight tug which sends small jolts of delight down his tingling frame.

He silences her with another hungry kiss, gently pushing his tongue back into the soft folds of her mouth, eating up any sounds of desire his actions were producing. Calleigh returns the favor by pulling her mouth back a little, sucking on his bottom lip before he feels his lungs nearly collapse and he has to pull back to catch his breath; his body already well on it's way to betraying his need for her.

But just as he feels her body arching into his strong grasp, the coffee maker dings and the moment is broken; both pulling slightly apart as if the school bell has rung and they better get back into a public area before they are caught and reprimanded.

"Thanks for making the coffee," Calleigh says as they head into her kitchen; darkness already well underway. "Don't think it'll keep you up?" She asks; not realizing which word she's emphasized. She turns around to see his face warm further and mentally scolds herself in haste. _He just looks so vulnerable and tempting like that, _she mentally laments; eyeing how her father's oversize robe is open, revealing his smooth chest once again. _Just keep yourself in check_, her brain warns. The rest she knew would come.

"No I think I'll be fine," Horatio replies, telling himself that her flirty banter could only lead them to instant trouble. _And that's a bad thing? _His brain scoffs.

Calleigh pours them two mugs of steaming coffee, handing one to him before she gestures that they retire to the living room to just relax and wait until his clothes are dry and then go from there. Both of them sink into the plush leather sofa that overlooks the backyard, the small outside lights casting a soft glow for them to enjoy; the inner lights already dimmed to an inviting level. Calleigh snuggles closer into Horatio's warm frame, her eyes resting on the small but delightful sight of a strong inner thigh, her throat swallowing hard as her eyes move upward and then stop, the robe of her father cutting off her view and almost daring her brain to continue the fantasy of wondering what else he was hiding from her.

"So did you ever date Annette?" Calleigh asks suddenly; her mind still distracted by his state of undress.

Horatio looks down at her with a quizzical glance, prompting her to look up with a soft smile.

"Was that too personal a question?"

"Did you ever date David?" He counters, his eyes once again holding hers in place.

"We hung out once."

"Hung out?" Horatio draws out as he takes another sip of his coffee, letting the thick warmth coat his insides and forcing his entire frame to relax a bit further; his brain delighting when her fingers slip around his neck and start to idly play with damp amber strands.

"We didn't make out the whole time if that's what you're asking," she giggles. "For a grown man his age he has a very short attention span."

"Can you blame him?" Horatio asks softly before he looks away and takes another sip.

"Are you saying I drive men to distraction?" She arches a golden brow.

He turns to her with a serious expression, his warm fingers cupping her cheek before his lips connect with hers, flooding her senses with the tasty aroma of coffee and sugar. She hungrily devours the taste of his mouth before pulling back, her eyes expecting an answer from him.

"Well I you were able to cuff me in the bathroom pretty easily," he replies with a smile that he just can't hide; his mind instantly betraying the fact that he was turned on.

"Mmm liked that did you?" She teases further as her fingers play with his cheek, tracing the strong outline of his jaw before resting on his lips. "Next time you'll just have to put up more of a fight."

"Next time I will," he promises in a husky tone.

"Good I'll have to remember that for next time."

"Please do," he agrees as his free hand starts to entangle themselves in messy blond strands and direct her mouth back to his, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. With her coffee cup already on the table beside the couch, her fingers take the warm mug from his other hand, place it on the table beside hers and then turn her attention back to continue where they left off.

Horatio twists himself to face her, mindful of the robe as it rides a bit further up his thigh, but thankful that the oversized robe was effectively covering anything he didn't want her seeing just yet; mostly his desire for her.

But Calleigh suddenly pulls back and he can only offer an expression of wonder.

"Shall I leave?"

"No, but you shall lean back and get a bit more comfortable," she instructs.

He glances down at the robe and then feels his throat involuntarily swallow, prompting her fingers to grasp the edge of the robe and pull it closed all the way; denying her anything further. Horatio sinks further into plush couch, adjusting his body so that Calleigh can lie beside him, the robe still in tact. He feels her body starting to hug his left side; her legs enveloping his and his brain once again cursing _'the guy' _part of his brain for reacting so quickly; around her he was weak, defenseless and he knew inside that she took much delight in the power she possessed over him.

One arm wraps around his neck while the other slowly opens the front of the robe, her fingers resting on his chest and teasing the smooth warm flesh once again. Her short nails start to make small swirly patterns, forcing the skin to cover with shiver bumps and his stomach to quickly suck in; his eyes briefly closing and then snapping awake.

"Sorry," he admits in regret. "Long week."

"Just rest," she instructs knowing the week on him had been a tough one; her brain finally noticing that he was struggling to stay awake.

Horatio slowly opens his blue eyes once more, gazing at her with a loving stare, his lips offering no words as her fingers continue to tease his bare skin. She shuffles her body upward once more, his strong arm aiding her journey until their lips are able to lock once more.

Her fingers tighten round the damp red hair, pulling his lips close so that she can feast before she loses him to slumber; him falling asleep in her arms, something she wants to experience. He was always the first to put the teams needs, especially hers ahead of his own, usually do his own emotional and physical detriment. But inside she knew he just wanted to be loved and taken care of; something he was robbed of most of his life.

She starts to hungrily nibble the warm skin around his mouth, her lips trailing to his neck and forcing his mouth to elicit soft sounds of pleasure, his fingers on her side and grasping her soft skin a bit tighter.

"Tastes good," she murmurs as she moves back to his mouth and silences him before he can offer anything in response; his reply garbled thanks to her tongue pushing his back into his mouth and continuing to devour his lips.

Horatio's body offers an involuntary groan as her lips once again suck on his bottom lip; certain parts wanting to harden again, his brain signaling him that he's passing very quickly into the danger zone. _Mayday, mayday! _His brain screams the longer her seductive actions continue.

Finally her actions cease and she pulls back; both of them a little out of breath but more than satisfied with these developments.

Horatio's fingers ease her head down onto his chest, her cheek resting on his bare skin, her ear listening to the rapid drumming of his heart. But as she allows her mind to wander, she realizes that Horatio never answered her about Annette, was that on purpose? She knew that Horatio wasn't a stranger to the dating world, some even calling him a player or unattainable. But what was the story? Should she ask now? Would it break the moment? He had asked her, it was only fair. So she takes a deep breath and looks up; her lips open and ready to ask.

But then she stops.

He was asleep. Golden amber lashes resting on sun kissed cheeks; damp red strands falling to one side of his face and his tempting lips slightly parted, soft sounds of contentment coming from them.

There was no way she was going to disturb him now. She couldn't; she cared too much about him needing rest than satisfying her own morbid curiosity about his dating history. She would ask tomorrow. Would he even be here tomorrow? Was she just assuming he'd spend the night? And if they did manage to sleep here, what would the morning bring?

But right now all that mattered was him getting his rest and her offering whatever she could in the way of caring attention. So she too closes her eyes, her mouth offering a soft sigh of content as she snuggles further into his warm embrace; his arms tightening around her but he doesn't waken. If tonight was even a small taste of things to come; of what they would be able to share and experience together she was ready, this was the happy future she had been waiting for; and now that it was within her grasp she wasn't going to let it go. She knew she was falling in love.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how was this chappy? Not too much fluff? Wasn't sure if they should go all the way on the first night they were together, so have left it here. But am having fun with this so might see if I can talk the muse into writing one more chapter to finish off the weekend. Hope that's okay.

**PS: **If you haven't yet please check out my latest update to 'The Collectors' and thanks in advance!


	3. Tomorrow Finally Comes

**Title: A Turning Point  
****Chapter 3 - Tomorrow Finally Comes**

**A/N**: Well we have reached the end of our little romantic ficlet. Thank you all and hope you like this ending. Btw this site is messed up once again, so if this disappears and reappears it's the site and I'm not just reposting over and over again! Sorry for the delay in getting this up for you all and please pardon any error. Thanks in advance. :D

* * *

Feeling a small twinge in his arm, Horatio slowly opens his eyes, gazing down upon Calleigh's beautiful face, peacefully asleep and feels his lips automatically curl upward. His eyes move to the location of the twinge, his free arm, the one she had cleaned but after his shower he was so caught up in the heat of the moment that he forget to let her wrap it; now the skin chaffed and small speckles of fresh blood threatened to appear if not treated right away.

His mind however battled with a new dilemma; did he wake her, probably signaling that he wanted to leave, or just allow her to rest and revel in the delightful feeling of her soft body pressed up against his for as long as he was allowed. He studies her with fascination her facial expressions. How her plump lips would slightly part, her brow would gently crease and her breathing increase. A bad dream? Hopefully not at his expense.

Coming from a darkened and mostly haunting past he had vowed to himself long ago that he would never, in any way intentionally, hurt those he loved; he had grown up with pain, now he only wanted love and tenderness. She was able to see right through his stern professional facade and force him into a softer realm; one where he knew love and desire could flourish without the ugly reminders of a past he'd rather forget.

She made him a better man; she made him want to put forth any extra effort possible to win her over with kind and loving tenderness; tonight he had told her the truth, he was ready, he wanted to confess he loves her but wasn't sure the timing was right. If he did, would she reciprocate the same confession in return? If not, would he survive?

He feels her stirring again, watches her lips slightly part and feels his own world stop when she utters one word in a faint whisper.

_"Horatio."_

His mind races. Was it in a good connotation? A sexual fantasy? A morbid thought or a terrifying future? He had to know, but refuses to wake her just to satisfy his own selfish needs. That would violate her trust in him and he would rather kill himself before allowing that to ever happen.

However as he feels the numbing sensation in his other arm starting to increase from the weigh of her body pressing down upon it, he knows what he must do. With a bit of regret he very carefully extracts herself from her grasp, her body stirring and her face crunch with the new found sensations of cold; the void produced by his body.

"Is it..." she tries to mumble, her eyes struggling to open.

"Just rest Calleigh," he tenderly instructs, prompting her to snuggle into his arms.

He carefully holds her body close and heads for the stairs, flipping off the main light and bathing the main floor in darkness. He enters the master bedroom, his senses instantly hit with the tempting after aroma's of vanilla and orange, from her shower and begging him to just force her awake and make love to her right there. But once again he knows he cannot violate any part of her or he would pay the emotional price by her throwing him out and telling him to never entertain a future with them as anything more than friends. That would be a fate worse than death at this point.

He lowers her into the bed and pulls back, his mind and heart now waging a war between climbing in with her or just gathering his clothes and discretely taking his leave; his heart wins out once more. With the robe still tightly wrapped around his naked frame, he slowly enters the large King size bed from the other side, his heart racing that she'll wake up and the moment could be broken.

But much to his surprise and delight, her arm drapes over his chest as she nestles into him once more. "G...nite Horatio," she whispers, her eyes still closed.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he replies with a contented smile as he turns off the small bedside light, closes his eyes and finally succumbs to the darkness now enveloping them.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh is the first to awaken, her green eyes slowly opening, but her mind registering that her body is warmer than normal. She slowly turns her head to see Horatio still asleep beside her; her lips curl upward immediately. She had senses in her mind that he had carefully brought her to bed but she didn't register if he left or not. Seeing him peacefully asleep beside her, she's happy that he didn't go.

She watches his slightly stretch and knowing that he would soon awaken, slowly extends her hand and rests it on his slightly rough cheek. Horatio's lips split into a warm smile; his mind delighting in the sweet sensations her fingers are creating as they move from his cheek, trace his jaw and then move to his slightly exposed chest.

"Don't stop," he mumbles with a happy tone as his eyes finally open and crystal blue locks with sparkling emerald. "Morning."

"Morning," she whispers back as she leans in closer. Her lips gently brush his, teasing them with a soft kiss before she pulls back. But she's unable to pull back too far, as his arms quickly capture her and keep her trapped against his firm chest, his mouth hungrily devouring her soft lips.

A few minutes later Horatio's grasp on her loosens, enabling her to pull back, her folded arms now resting on his chest as she looks down with a loving smile, her fingers tenderly teasing unruly amber strands.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquires.

"Forgot where I was," he retorts and her grin widens.

But as her eyes drift to his unbandaged arm, her smile disappears and a frown starts to grow.

"It's okay," he assures her in haste. "All dried over and nothing to wrap."

"I guess I was caught up in the moment."

"The moment?"

"Laundry?" She counters as her fingers move from his hair to his chest, slowly pushing aside the thick robe. "You know you've ruined this for me," she states with a slight pout.

"In what way?" He wonders, his mind automatically scolding himself for spending the night.

"I'll never be able to see my father in this robe again and keep a straight face," she teases and his face instantly softens.

"In that case I'll just have to leave mine here."

"And if you do that what will you wear at home?"

"No one to see me there," he smirks.

"Hmm maybe I'll have to spend the night there more often."

"I agree," he replies warmly as his arm gently closes around her back and pulls her mouth back to his; hungrily crushing her lips once more. Her body slowly starts to move itself so that she's almost on top, her mind very well aware of what he's keeping hidden underneath the robe - nothing.

She pulls back from his flushed mouth and starts to slowly push the robe back further, his stomach gently sucking in as she reaches his belly button, her fingers playing with the tie holding it closed; her eyes looking back up to see if she could continue.

"Only if you want this as much as I do," he tells her in a serious tone, his hand softly cupping her cheek. "I care too much to make this a one night stand."

"That thought never even crossed my mind," she assures him.

"Then by all means continue," he nods as his fingers waste no time in starting to work on her t-shirt, slowly edging up the fabric until his fingers were able to tease perfectly smooth bare skin.

"So perfect," he praises as he flings the t-shirt away and gazes lustfully at her perfect chest.

"And you're just as tempting," she praises in return.

"Woman on top," he smiles up at her.

"Every man's favorite right?" She arches a blond brow.

"For a certainty," he agrees as he pulls her back to him; his body's need for her painfully begging his brain to get going.

While he lets her work the rest of the fabric off her body, until she's just as naked as his, his arms keep her where needed, his lips nibbling her mouth and moving to her neck; her body arching into his strong grasp as his tongue starts to tease the nape of her neck.

"Oh go..." she tries before he brings her perfect mouth back to his, silencing her with a warm kiss. "So good..." she finally finishes a few seconds later. "Now Horatio," she firmly demands; forcing him to move her into position so their union can start.

Her mouth continues to tease his skin, nipping at the bottom lobe of his ear and forcing his body to arch upward into hers, his lips rewarding her sucking motions with a pleasurable moan before her mouth covers his once more; this time her turn to silence any forth coming sounds.

Her mouth moves back to his ear, the tip of it dipping into the groove of his ear, his body once again responding in kind before he pulls her ear to his mouth and quickly returns the favor, his mind reveling in the delight his body is forcing hers to give him in response.

"Naughty boy," she teases as his mouth tries to suck on her neck, wanting to leave behind a visible mark for the rest of the world to see; a small claim to his amazing prize. But she pulls back before he can continue; her lips producing a small giggle when his offers a mock pout.

She leans in again, her lips latching onto his bottom lip and devouring it once more, his fingers tightening the grasp on her perfect skin before he has to remind himself to pull back; bruises not exactly a sign of love and desire. Their union finally near its end; both of them heated to the core, hearts racing and offering each other groans of delight until the room is finally still; Calleigh's glistening frame coming to rest on his.

She lifts her head, allowing him to push some blond strands behind her ear, the rest tumbling down her back as his fingers stroke her flushed skin.

"You have lots of energy in the morning," Horatio notes with a soft smile as he wicks a small bead of sweat off her forehead.

"And that is a bad thing?"

"No just means I'll have to up my game a little and wear you out in a few more creative ways," he replies with a grin.

"I like the sound of that very much," she replies in haste as she leans in and tastes his lips once more. "You're not so bad yourself. I'll also have to up my creative game too; you know to keep you interested," she winks.

"You had me at hello," he deadpans, prompting her to playfully slap his shoulder and just shake her head. They finally break apart, Horatio gently pushing Calleigh onto her back as he spoons up beside her; propped on his elbow and looking down, his fingers making small swirly patterns on her pinkish skin.

"So what were your plans for today?"

"You mean besides getting my car?"

"Ah right, it's still at Jordan's," Horatio's brow slightly furrows. "Wonder if he's noticed?"

"Texted me about it last night," Calleigh mentions.

"And what did our friend have to say?"

"Asked if I was having a fun sleepover with my _friend _and then said my car was there for whenever I needed to pick it up_,"_ she relates with an arched brow. "Friend?"

"Long story," Horatio replies with a frown. "Just didn't want to be discussing us with him before I discussed us with you," he finishes and her face breaks into a wide grin.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. So back to your car. Before you go get your car?" He prompts as he leans in once more and kisses the top of her nose, his lips moving to her forehead and planting a tender kiss there before he pulls back.

"I guess that depends on how much energy you'll have retained."

"After?"

"Breakfast?" She counters.

"Well I have heard that you are quite the cook. So I was hoping that maybe I could mooch off your cooking this time and give poor Alexx a break."

"Then you'll have energy for sure."

He leans in and kisses her plump lips once more before locking eyes with her; allowing himself to drown in the clear emerald pools before him.

"What is it?" She wonders as his facial expression dips slightly.

"I want more."

"Well if you're ready," she teases. But when his face doesn't light up her heart starts to beat a bit faster. "Horatio?"

"Do you want more? Not just more of this. More of..."

"I want it all," she confesses in truth. "Can you give me your all?"

"That and more," he tells her with a firm but warm tone. "I um...just don't want to disappoint you in any way."

"I doubt that could ever be possible," she assures him, his body heaving a small sigh of relief as he leans in and kisses her once more.

"I'll never hurt you Calleigh, I promise."

"I know you Horatio, I know you'd never hurt me. I can offer you the same assurance in return."

This time it's her fingers that snake behind his head and pull his lips to hers once more, crushing them firmly before they both pull back for air. They linger together a bit longer, talking about the day ahead and then finally getting out of the warm nest of covers, Horatio pulling on her father's robe once more and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Horatio heads for the laundry room, redressing in his dried clothes and then heading into the kitchen to help with the breakfast that Calleigh is making for both of them; Calleigh too dressed in jeans and a simple sweater.

"You know you never answered my question yesterday."

"About?"

"Annette. Did you think I would just forget?"

"Yes," Horatio answers, drawing a kind smile from Calleigh.

"So did you date her?"

"Only a few times and then I broke it off. She wasn't my type."

"Too demanding?"

"Too boring," he quips.

"Good to know. I'll have to really keep my game up."

"Trust me Calleigh, you'll never have to worry about that."

"Are you sure?"

"Handcuffs in the bathroom? Almost afraid to look elsewhere."

"You should see what I keep in my bedside table," she tosses at him and his face instantly flushes.

"A gun?" He arches his brows.

"Maybe just one," she teases. "And a few other goodies. When we are finished here we can always do some exploring and see what other kinds of treasures we can find."

"Here let me help you with breakfast," he teases, her lips offering him a giggle at his sudden burst of enthusiasm. Horatio heads toward the coffee maker, filling the kitchen with tempting aroma while Calleigh starts on her homemade pancake batter; the bacon already on the stove top grill.

"Smells wonderful," Horatio's lips nuzzle her neck as his arms wrap around her waist, lightly holding on as she continues with flipping the last two pancakes. "Can't wait until later."

"You Sir have a one track mind," she giggles as she offers him a sideways kiss.

"Can you blame me ma'am?" He teases as he reciprocates the kiss.

Calleigh places the last pancake on the plate, Horatio quickly taking it as they head to the table and both finally sit down to enjoy their meal; talking about the view she enjoys, the layout of her house; anything to avoid the topic of what might happen when they walk into the lab on Monday morning. Would they now act different? More worried about the other than before? Would Rick be able to tell if they offered the other a glance that lingered too long? A touch that perhaps was a bit more intimate? A lunch date behind closed doors? Would the team suspect? If anyone found out would they be able to take the heat? Or was this a disaster waiting to happen?

"How is it?" Calleigh asks with some hesitation.

"I think I know who I'll be mooching off of from now on," Horatio replies as his fingers put down the fork and cover hers, giving them a small squeeze, his facial expression one of contentment and happiness.

"Hmm and what do I get in return?" Calleigh inquires with a playful smile.

"Whatever you want," Horatio promises as he leans in and tastes her lips, his licks licking off trace amounts of sweet sticky syrup, his hands quickly cupping both sides of her face as he presses on in his quest to finish off any delectable residue on her face.

He pulls back; both of them continuing with their meal, enjoying the coffee and the morning sun as it bathes them in a golden glow. But after a few minutes of silence, Horatio looks up to see Calleigh with a perplexed expression.

"Thinking about Monday?" He queries.

"Aren't you?" She counters.

"We aren't going to make any announcements," he states with determination. "But if you have..."

"No doubts Horatio, I don't have any doubts; I was just thinking. You can't tell me you aren't worried at least a little bit."

"Of course; I know how relentless Stetler is," Horatio huffs as he leans back in his chair, his blue eyes cast into the dark contents of his coffee mug. "But I have no doubts either," he assures her. "I want this to work."

"I do too."

With a determined nod of his head they once again allow the conversation to revolve around his needing to go into the office tomorrow, Sunday, to get some paperwork finished and her having to tend to some personal matters before they both resumed their regular professional routine on Monday. Calleigh watches Horatio's eyes crinkle with joy as he relates a funny story to her; her heart settled, but her mind now wondering if Annette would indeed try to cause trouble from what she saw. If Horatio had broken up with her, was she a woman scored? Or was she mature enough to just let it pass and that would be it. However, she doesn't want to allow her fears or small pangs of jealousy about what Annette might have enjoyed with him in an intimate setting to dampen her mood or spoil the rest of the day.

Horatio's mind also dwells on the same unanswerable questions as she does; what repercussions will next week bring? Calleigh had dated bad boys in the past, would she be content with a man that would be devoted to her; bringing his own inner wild tendencies but also wanting to show her that a solid relationship can be based on mutual sexual attraction and honest devotion. Would anyone want to hinder that? Anyone from her past? Anyone from his?

After they were finished eating both headed outside onto her back deck, Horatio easing himself into an oversized deck chair and pulling Calleigh onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist as she holds the large mug of coffee they'll both share. Calleigh rests her head on top of his; her ears picking up the sound of a soft sigh coming from his warm lips.

"Talk to me Horatio," she urges, her eyes still fixed on the gently lapping waves a few yards away.

"Just thinking about how glad I am that I went to Jordan's last night."

"Me too," she answers with a smile. "I'll have to thank him for whatever he said to get you to actually come."

"He threatened me with blackmail," he confesses in truth.

"What?" Calleigh asks in surprise as she lifts her head and looks at him with a wide grin. "Tell me what he said so that I can use it next time."

"Actually in this case he pulls rank," Horatio replies with a slight grin. "Said he'd affect our cases."

"Oh that's low," Calleigh giggles.

"That's what I said."

"Hmm but you showed up. I'll have to think of something to blackmail you with when I need you to do my bidding when you are uncooperative."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something pretty resourceful," he pokes her side, forcing a small happy gasp from her mouth. But before she can retaliate, he gently grabs her arm and starts to continue with his tickle assault, poking her ribs but always careful not to hurt her tender skin; his mind ready to crucify him if he ever broke the skin or left behind marks of his strength.

"I...gi-giveup," she pants as she slumps back onto his chest, her face flushed and stomach still tight from the infectious laughter.

"Like to hear you laugh, sets my heart at ease," he whispers in her ear, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well you know for our next Friday night date we could always go see a funny movie," Calleigh suggests.

"Or we could stay in and watch one."

"Could do that."

"In bed?" He teases.

"I don't have a big TV in my bedroom Horatio."

"I do."

"Before, after or during?" She teases.

"After," he nuzzles her ear once more. "I would want to enjoy you without distraction."

"Well we have no distractions right now."

"Mmm you are right about that," he answers as his fingers latch onto her chin, gently twist her head and guide her mouth to his; firmly pressing his lips to hers and passionately kissing them once more. A few minutes later, his brain urging his body to carry in a place with a bit more privacy; he tries to push himself up onto his feet, with her still in his grasp.

Both of them land back on the chair, Calleigh slamming into Horatio's frame, his lungs emitting a slight gasp before they both just start to laugh.

"I think I ate too much," Horatio huffs as he tries to upright himself. "Either that or I'm getting old."

"Mmm come on _old man_," she teases, poking his side and then pulling back her hand before he can capture it once again. "Lets go and tire you out before your afternoon nap," she goads as she pushes herself off his lap and heads back into the house, not looking back.

With a slight shake of his head, Horatio quickly pushes himself up off the chair and races inside after her; his ears picking up her soft laughter as he reaches the stairs, watching her taunting him at the top and forcing to pick up the pace; eager to get to her and devour her lush frame once more.

Horatio reaches her large bedroom, fairly tackling her onto the soft bedspread, pinning her beneath his body, her lips still offering bouts of laughter, gasps and kisses as she tries to regain her composure. He hungrily devours her mouth, his hands reaching for her wrists and pinning them above her head; his mind delighting in the feeling of her body writhing beneath his.

But when she tries to move and his hands tighten around her wrists, she's quick to offer a small gasp and he's quick to let go. He spies the reddish mark on her tender skin and winces.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he utters in misery as he quickly lets her go.

"You didn't," her hand moves to his face, his eyes following her rest and resting on the marred skin. "Don't break the moment."

"The moment was broken because of my actions," he laments he searches her eyes for forgiveness.

"If I say I forgive you will you continue?" She lightly urges.

"Yes," he whispers as he leans back down, his lips covering hers once again and continuing where they left off. His fingers this time fumble furiously with the drawstring of her pants while her fingers dance around the zipper to his jeans.

"I need you Calleigh," his husky voice begs in her ear, his lips nipping at the soft lobe; Calleigh closing her eyes in delight as his lips trail soft kisses back to her mouth.

"I need you too Horatio," she whispers in return; prompting him to speed up his actions, freeing her of any constricting fabric and moving himself where needed. Her lips offer a small gasp of delight as their union starts, his fingers gently stroking her face as her fingers grip his smooth back when his actions required it of her.

Her fingers move from his back, trailing up the smooth skin until they rest on damp strand at the nape of his neck, tugging his head back where she needs and sending small signals down his entire frame. Their bodies move together as one for what seems like a blissful eternity before a few more heated words are offered and the room is still once more.

"That was wonderful," Calleigh praises, hoping to erase any lingering doubts from his worried mind.

"I agree," he replies softly, tasting her salty lips once more. "And we didn't even make it to the drawer this time."

"Day isn't over yet," Calleigh winks and his face breaks into a wide grin.

"How could I not want more?" He ponders seriously as his fingers smooth some damp blond strands from her face, his eyes gazing into hers with a tender look.

"Well I would have to say that I am equally as satisfied," she tells him in truth her hands lovingly massaging his tense shoulders. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I know what I want for dessert," he smiles before he kisses her once more. "You and whatever else you have hidden in there," he nods to the black wooden chest of drawers beside her bed.

"Then we'll have to try not to be seen when we go back to get my car at Jordan's," she smirks as his warm frame spoons up beside her, his fingers slowly kneading her warm neck, her eyes once again closing under his loving touch. "Mmm that would work better with oil you know."

"Scented?"

"And edible," she smiles, her eyes still closed.

Horatio looks down at her with a smile before he kisses her forehead, his senses delighting in the fragrant scent her lush frame was offering in the aftermath of their intimate union.

"Just relax okay?"

"Kinda hard not to like this," she admits with a happy sigh as he slightly shifts her and continues to tenderly massage her skin, her body willingly giving itself into his magical tough; her mind already racing with naughty thoughts about the oil and a few other items she would tempt him to use after dinner.

"I think we'll order in tonight," Horatio suggests.

"I don't mind cooking," she opens her eyes and looks up at him with a soft gaze. "I mean if you're going to be leaving a few things here you are going to have to get used to my cooking sooner or later right?"

"Right," he slowly agrees. "Tomorrow night?"

"You have to work," she reminds him.

"Not all day," he counters with a smirk. "It's only paperwork and I...write fast," he finishes as he leans in closer once more. "It'll help us finish off the weekend in style."

"Are we going out or ordering in?"

"Dinner out and dessert in?" He suggests.

"Could be blackmailed into agreeing with that," she teases.

"Hmm and what could I blackmail you with?"

"Oh you had me at hello," she hands him the same line he fed her earlier in the morning. "But if you really want to know..." she gently tugs his ear to his and whispers her demands; prompting him to pull back with a wide smile.

"Is that so?" He asks in a bit of a surprise; to which she nods her head in agreement. "I think that can be arranged."

"Then the day is already perfect."

Horatio's mind finally settles as he continues his loving massage of her perfect skin; her body giving itself so easily into his grasp, his heart already looking forward to just spending the rest of the day with her; enjoying all she has to offer and giving back to her whatever in return she demands of him. Knowing he has to get paperwork done tomorrow, doesn't seem the daunting or morbid task it did a few days ago when he didnt have the promise of an amazing evening to await him.

Both of them male light conversation about what files he would be closing, any outstanding issues she had been working on and what questions if any Jordan might be asking; each of them still wondering what Monday would bring. But as Horatio brings his lips to hers once again, crushing them with heated passion, both of them push aside thoughts of Monday in favor of enjoying the rest of the amazing weekend ahead. Friday was the turning point that neither expected but one that both had welcomed, a few future well under way.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** So wasn't sure if you guys were getting bored with just fluff so have decided to end it here. Thanks again everyone who read and reviewed, most appreciated!


End file.
